Rich Terenzi
Rich Terenzi is one of the two quaternary protagonists in the film, the other one is Paul Terenzi. He is always fighting with his brother Paul Terenzi , with each blaming the other for the damage that their rented Ice Cream Van has suffered because of their clumsiness. At the beginning of the movie Rich and Paul were trying to use the ice cream van to attract ladies, who rejected them. Later on, Rich and Paul crashed their van into a wall and Mike Tobacco joined them. The Terenzis didn't believe Mike's story of Killer Klowns, until they saw the Parade Klowns killing and storing people inside cotton candy cocoons, just like Mike had said. Mike had also seen Slim kidnap Debbie Stone, who was screaming to Mike for help, as she was carried away inside a yellow red-polka dotted balloon. Officer Hansen accidentally crashed into the Terenzis' ice cream van as they were chasing the Klown Kar to an amusement park, which was the location for The Big Top, the Killer Klowns' spaceship. There they saw the skeleton of a policeman killed by the Klowns using acid pies. The Terenzi Brothers entered the Big Top, and almost immediately triggered a booby trap, which dropped them into a ball pool, finding two Female Killer Klowns, at which point Rich asked, "Are you Debbie's roommates?". They showed up again later, crashing their ice cream van into the room where the Klowns were trying to capture Mike, Debbie and Hansen. It was visible (although not verbally explained) that the Terenzi Brothers were kissed all over their faces with huge lipmarks and their clothes were entirely shredded, proving that the Female Killer Klowns were raping them. Rich used the megaphone system on the ice cream van to tell the Klowns to let his friends go, with the Klowns thinking that the plastic replica of a clown on top of the ice cream van called Jojo, (which Paul calls "The Great and Powerful Jojo"), was actually the one that was talking. The ice cream van's tires however seemed to have gone flat just before Klownzilla arrived and all the other Klowns left to make a path for their leader. The Terenzi Brothers refused to leave the truck, because it was rented, even when Klownzilla was coming. Klownzilla didn't mistake Jojo for a real clown, as he smashed it with his hands, banged his fists onto the ice cream van (which violently shook Rich and Paul inside), before throwing it a short distance, overturning the van and causing it to catch fire and explode. It was presumed that the Terenzi Brothers were dead, until it was revealed that Officer Hansen, Rich and Paul were all hiding inside the Klown Kar, which dropped from the Big Top when it exploded, right after Klownzilla's nose popped and he exploded. Mike claimed that he saw them get blown up in the ice cream truck, which Paul explained by saying that they were in the freezer with the ice cream (explaining why they're all covered in ice cream). Rich then asks if anyone wants a dipsicle, but then Paul blames him for the damage to the truck, which they can't afford to fix (let alone replace since that truck has been blown up in an explosion), each blaming the other over the fact that they wanted to get girls by selling ice cream. Instead of coming out of the sticky ice-cream covered Klown Kar, the brothers went back inside the truck again to fight with each other. It's possible that the Ice Cream Truck company sued them over the truck or the Terenzi Brothers were forced to work to pay off the debt. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males